Cartoon Rivalry!
by mr cartoon
Summary: It's Time For Cartoon Rivalry! The Game Where Two Teams Of Cartoon Stars Compete In A Game Of Surveys & Try To Make Their Way Towards Fast Money & Win Big Cash Along The Way.


Well Here We Go Again, It's Time For Another Game Show Parody Fanfic & This Time It's A Parody Of The Popular Game Of Questions & Survey's, That's Right I'm Talking About Family Feud Except I've Made A Few Changes For This One. Plus I'm Doing This To Dedicate The Memory Of The Now Late Richard Dawson Who Passed Away May He Rest In Peace. But Like Any Other Fanfic It's The OC's I Own That's  
All.

* * *

The Show Begins With A Nice View Of the Set Where All Of A Sudden We Instantly Go Up To What Looks Like A Door Like Set As Some Theme Music Starts Up Starting The Show.

"It's Time For Cartoon Rivalry, Introducing First Team Disney Junior". The Announcer Said As The Door On The Set Opens Up Showing 5 People Posing Inside It Which Showed A Black Mouse, A Little Girl Wearing A Doctor Costume, A Little Boy Dressed Like A Pirate, A Stuffed Yellow Bear Wearing A Black Sleeveless Shirt, & A Man Wearing A Red Hat, A Green Shirt & Yellow Working Gloves. "Mickey, Jake, Manny, Oso, & Doc Ready For Action".

After The Announcer Introduced Them They All Break Their Pose & Took Their Positions As We Now Head Over To Another Door That Looked Identical To The Other One.

"And Introducing Their Rivals Team Nickelodeon". The Announced Then Said While The Door Slides Open Where Another Set Of 5 People Were Posing Inside Which Includes A Yellow Sponge, A Little Girl With A Pink Shirt, Orange Shorts, & White Shoes, A Big Panda, A White Dog Wearing A Black Shirt, & A 10 Year Old Boy Wearing A Pink Shirt, A Pants/Shoes Combo, & A Pink Hat. "Spongebob, Dora, Po, Dudley, & Timmy On Your Marks".

So With Their Cue The Nickelodeon Team Break Their Pose & Form A Sideway As We Now Go Up To A Sign That Had The Word Cartoon On The Top & Rivalry On The Bottom.

"Let's Start The Cartoon Rivalry". The Announcer Said Causing The Audience To Start Applaud While Both Teams Made Their Way Down The Steps & To Their Podiums Ready To Play The Game. "And Here's The Star Of Cartoon Rivalry Shawn K".

Just Then A 17 Year Old Man With Curly Brown Hair While Wearing A Black Suit With A Blue Tie Named Shawn K. Makes His Appearance From Behind The Left Side Of The Giant Board Causing The Audience To Applaud Really Loud For Him Much To Shawn's Delight.

"Thank You, Thank You Audience Your To Kind". Shawn Said. "You Know I Have To Admit Something, It Seems Like No Matter What Game Show These Producers Keep Bringing Back They Keep Asking Me To Host That Type Of Show, At First I Didn't Know Why But After A While I Found Out Why, Cause It Turns Out That I've Seen Practically Almost Every Game Show Known To Man, Now Isn't That Something Am I Right". Shawn Would Add Which Caused The Entire Audience To Applaud Some More Just Like Always. "Glad Were On The Same Page, But In Any Event This Is Cartoon Rivalry The Show Where The Gameplay Is Just The Same As It Is On Family Feud, But Instead Of Using Families We Use A Team Of 5 Random Cartoon Characters, But For Today We Have Two Teams Representing Their Own Network Channel & I Think It's Time We Get To Know Them By Introducing Team Disney Junior".

With That Shawn Began To Make His Way Over To Team Disney Junior & By The Time He Does So He Gets Greeted By The Team Captain Mickey Mouse.

"Hi There Mickey Good To See You". Shawn Said While Extending His Hand Out.

"Hi Shawn". Mickey Said Back As He Goes To Grab Shawn's Hand & Shake It.

"First Off Mickey Let Me Just Say That What An Honor It Is To Have A Legend Like Yourself To Be Playing This Game It Really Is". Shawn Said.

"Why, Thank You Shawn Ha Ha That Really Means A Lot To Me". Mickey Replied Back.

"Good To Know, Now Mickey I Understand That During Your Over 80 Year Run You've Done So Many Things Which Include Meeting Kids, Making Dreams Come True, Starred In Many Cartoons Since The 20s, & For A Few Years You Even Ran A Club That Featured Many Of Disney's Other Famous Characters, How You Managed Something Like That For A While I'll Never Know". Shawn Said Causing The Audience A Little & Even Mickey As Well. "Moving Along At This Point Of Time Your Currently Have A Show That Helps Teach Kids Many New Things".

"That's Right, It's Called Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Where We Interact With The Kids At Home & Get Involved With Some Fun & Fantastic Surprises, Who Knows Maybe You Might Want To Drop By The Clubhouse Sometime". Mickey Said.

"If I'm Not Busy on A Certain Day When Your There I Can Do Just That". Shawn Said. "Okay Mickey Now That We've Gotten To Know A Little Bit How About Introducing Me To Your Teammates".

"Sure Thing, Well Right Next To Me Is Jake The Pirate Coming All The Way From Pirate Island". Mickey Said.

"Ahoy". Jake Said.

"After Him There's Special Agent OSO". Mickey Added.

"Hi Everybody". OSO Said.

"Then Of Course We Have That Great Fix-It Worker Manny Or Handy Manny If You Want To Call Him By That". Mickey Added.

"Hola". Manny Said.

"And Last But Not Least We Have The Newest Member To Our Channel Doc McStuffins". Mickey Finally Added.

"Hi There". Doc Said.

"Hmm, This Sounds Like A Good Set Of Players For Your Team Mickey, Who Knows If You Guys Were Able To Win Big Today Then That Would Show You Guys Work Well As A Team, Literally". Shawn Said Causing The Audience To Start Laughing Again. "Well Mickey Let Me Go Ahead & Wish You Luck Today".

"Thanks Shawn, Will Do Our Very Best". Mickey Said.

"That's Good Cause You'll Have To Do Your Very Best When Your Facing Off Against A Channel That's Been Around For A Very Long Time, I'm Talking About Team Nickelodeon ". Shawn Said As He Now Walks Over To The Nickelodeon Team & Greets The Team Captain Spongebob.

"Welcome To The Show Spongebob Glad You Could Make It". Shawn Said.

"Thank You, You Don't Know How Excited I Am To Be On A Game Show". Spongebob Said With Excitment.

"Aren't We All". Shawn Said. "So Spongebob Everyone Around The World Including Myself Have Gotten To Know You For A Very Long Time, You've Tooken Many Adventures, You've Had Your Own Books, You've Had Video Games Based On You & Your Friends, & You Even Had Your Own Movie".

"I Know Isn't That Amazing". Spongebob Replied.

"I'll Say, & It's Because Of That Much Popularity Not Only Are You One Of The Few Remaining Nicktoons To Still Be Making New Episodes But You've Won More Kids Choice Awards Than Any Other Nicktoon Show After Breaking The Rugrats Record, Now That's What I Call A Big Reputation Earned, & I Think That Deserves A Round Of Applause, Come On Let's Give Him One". Shawn Said.

So Shawn & The Entire Audience Began To Applaud Spongebob For All That He's Accomplished For Over 10 Years Even His Teammates & Their Opponents.

"Wow, Shawn.. Everyone, Thank You I'm Just Surprised That I've Been Around For A Long Time, & Because Of It I Can't Let My Team Down". Spongebob Said.

"Very Good, That's Something I Like To Here From A Team Captain, & Speaking Of Team Why Don't You Introduce Me To The Rest Of Your Team". Shawn Said.

"Sure Thing, Well Standing Next To Me Is Everyone's Favorite Little Explore Dora". Spongebob Introduced.

"Hola". Dora Said.

"And To Her Left The Dragon Warrior Po". Spongebob Added.

"YEAH". Po Shouted.

"Next We Have An Agent From T.U.F.F. In The Town Of Petropolis Dudley Puppy". Spongebob Said.

"What, Is, UP". Dudley Said.

"And Finally He's The Average Kid That Nobody Understands Timmy Turner". Spongebob Said.

"Hey Shawn". Timmy Greeted.

"Like I Said Before, This Is A Pretty Nice Set Of Players For A Team Considering That At Least 3 Of Those Players Are Nickelodeon's Classics, You Know What I Mean". Shawn Said Bringing A Few Giggles From Some Of The Audience Members. "Well Spongebob I Wish You & Your Team Good Luck In Today's Game".

"Thank You Shawn, We Will". Spongebob Replied.

After He Finished Talking To Spongebob Shawn Began To Make His Way Behind A Podium That Had Two Sets Of Buzzers.

"Okay Now That We Know The Teams I Think It's Time We Got Things Underway, But First I Figured Since I'm A Nice Guy Here's What I'm A Gonna Do, I'm Gonna Put Ten Thousand Dollars In The Nickelodeon Team Bank". Shawn Said While Over At Team Nickelodeon Their Pot Gets Ten Thousand Dollars Added. "Then I'll Go Ahead & Place Another Ten Grand Into The Disney Junior Team's Bank".

Just Like Team Nickelodeon, Team Disney Junior's Pot Gets Ten Thousand Dollars Added To It.

"Now That Will Be The Minimum Amount Of Money That Both Teams Will Play For In Our Fast Money Round". Shawn Said. "But I Think We Can Add Just A Little Bit More Money To Those Totals, & We Can Do It By Playing The Bullseye Round, I Need One Player From Both Sides To Represent Their Teams".

So With That It Would Be Jake Representing Team Disney Junior & Timmy Representing Team Nickelodeon As They Both Make Their Way To The Face Off Podium While From Out Of Nowhere A Giant Bullseye Starts To Come Down From The Sky & Places Itself Right Behind Shawn.

"So It's Jake For Team Disney Junior & Timmy For Team Nickelodeon, This Outta Be Interesting". Shawn Said. "Okay You Two Here's How Were Gonna Do This, In The Bullseye Round I Have 5 Questions With Each One Having A Cash Amount, Now In Order To Win It You Have To Give Me The Most Popular Answer Which of Course Is The #1 Answer Only, You Guys Think You Can Do That".

"Sure Thing". Jake Said.

"I Can Totally Do That". Timmy Added.

"That's Fine, Now For This 1st Bullseye Question It's Worth $1000 & Remember Were Just Looking For The Number 1 Answer Only Here We Go". Shawn Said Before Asking. "Name a holiday people do a lot of planning for".

In Just A Split Second Both Players Rang Their Buzzers But However Jake's Light Gets Lighten First.

"It's Jake". Shawn Said.

"Christmas". Jake Answered.

"Ooh Christmas, The Most Joyous Time Of The Year". Shawn Said. "That's My Favorite Holiday, But Is It A Certain Holiday Were Looking For, Let's Find Out".

So Shawn Turns To The Bullseye Where In The Center The $1000 Logo Flashes To The Word Christmas Meaning That It Is The #1 Answer.

"Bullseye, You Got It". Shawn Said.

"All Right". Jake Replied As He Turns To His Teammates With Their Bank Now At $11,000.

"Your Off To A Good Start Jake, Now Your Team Has $11,000 In The Bank". Shawn Said. "All RIght We Go Again & This Time Were Gonna Try For $2000 With This Next Question So Listen Carefully, Name a little fish!

Almost Immediantly After Finishing The Question Timmy Goes & Buzzes In First.

"What You Got Timmy". Shawn Said.

"A Goldfish". Timmy Said.

"A Goldfish, Hmm Could Be It But Only One Way To Find Out, Is Goldfish Up There". Shawn Said While Turning Back To The Bullseye Where On It That $2000 Logo Immediantly Flashes To The Word Goldfish Much To Timmy's Delight. "Bulls-EYE".

Knowing He Got The #1 Answer Timmy Gives The Thumbs Up To His Fellow Teammates As Their Bank Jump Up To $12000.

"By The Way Timmy I Was Just Curious, Just Where Did You Get Info About A Goldfish Being A Little Fish". Shawn Asked To Timmy.

"Uuuh, Internet". Timmy Replied Causing To Go Silent For A Moment.

"Eh Good Enough". Shawn Said Which Caused The Audience To Giggle A Little Again Like Before. "All Right Let's Keep This Heated Match Going With This Next Question Worth $3000, Tell us a letter of the alphabet that is also a vitamin".

While Timmy Tries To Think Of The Correct Letter Jake Goes Ahead & Buzzes In Wanting To Take A Shot An Answering the Survey.

"Jake". Shawn Said.

"I'm Gonna Try A". Jake Said.

"Mmm Vitamin A, It Could Be It For Another $3000 In Disney Junior's Bank Let Me See If A Is The #1 Answer". Shawn Said While Turning To The Bullseye Where This Time It Didn't Show The Answer It Just Showed A Big Red X. "Nope That's Not It I'm Afraid, Okay Timmy Can You Try To Hit This Bullseye".

"I'll Try". Timmy Said. "How About C".

"You Say C, Let's See If That's #1 Show Me C". Shawn Said While On The Bullseye That $3000 Logo Immediantly Flashes Into The Letter C. "Bullseye You Did It Again".

"WAY TO GO TIMMY". Spongebob Shouted To Timmy With Excitment.

"Thanks Spongebob". Timmy Replied To Spongebob As Team Nickelodeon's Bank Gets Another $3000 Added To The Bank Increasing It To $15000, Big Money Isn't It.

"I Can Tell Your On A Roll Here Timmy, Let's See If You Keep This Up With Our Next Question Which Is Worth $4000". Shawn Said Before Reading The Question. "Cookies are usually circular. Name another food that's circular in shape.

Almost In A Split Second Both Jake & Timmy Slammed Their Buzzers Down But Timmy Manages To Buzz In A Split Second Earlier Before Jake.

"Timmy". Shawn Said.

"Uhh, A Donut". Timmy Said.

"A Cop's Favorite Food Donut, After Seeing Them In Different Varieties & How It Tastes I Can Understand Why". Shawn Said Causing Some More Laughter From The Audience. "All Right Let's See If It's Up There Is Donut The Bullseye

Back Up On The Bullseye Board TImmy Is Hoping For The Word Donut To Appear, But Instead That Same Red X Makes Its Apperance.

"Darn It". Timmy Said.

"Good Try Timmy, Jake You Have A Chance To Take This One". Shawn Said.

"How About A Mango". Jake Said.

"A Mango, A Decent Fruit To Me, Is That The Bullseye Worth $4000, Show Us". Shawn Said As He Turns Back To The Bullseye Hoping To See If Mango Conmes Up, But Instead The Same Red X Pops Up Just Like Before. "No It's Not, Okay I'll Admit You Both Gave Me Some Good Answers, But What The Heck Was That Certain Circular Thing We Were Looking For, Let's Take A Look".

So Shawn Looks Up At The Center Of The Bullseye Where The $4000 Is Located Changes Into A Word That Says Pizza.

"PIZZA". Shawn Said Acting Surprised. "Well About That & To Think Pizza's My Favorite Food I Didn't Think It Was The #1 Answer".

"Aw Man I Was Gonna Say That Next". Timmy Said.

"Sorry Timmy You Only Get One Guess Per Question In The Bullseye Round That's How It Works". Shawn Said. "Okay So We Won't Be Adding $4000 In Either Bank For Now But Not To Worry We Still Have One More Question & This One's Worth $5000, Ready".

"Ready". Jake Said.

"So Am I". Timmy Added.

"Okay Good Then Here's The Question". Shawn Said Before Reading The $5000 Question. "Tell me a form of punishment that pirates used".

Before Timmy Could Have Time To Think Jake Goes & Hits The Buzzer First.

"Okay Jake, What You Got". Shawn Said.

"Walking The Plank". Jake Said.

"Say Now I Think You Could Be Onto Something, Well Considering That You Are A Pirate After All". Shawn Said Making Jake Laugh A Little. "For Another $5000 In Your Team's Bank Show Me Walking The Plank".

So Shawn Turns Back To The Bullseye Where In The Smack Dab Center The $5000 Logo Gets Flashed Into A Sentence Which Says Walking The Plank.

"BULLSEYE". Shawn Yelled. "Way To Go Jake".

"Thanks". Jake Said Knowing That He Helped His Team Collect Another $5000 In Their Bank.

"Jake My Man Nice Job There, You Got Your Team Another $5000 In Their Bank, & With That We Come To The End Of The Bullseye Round So Jake & Timmy I Believe It's Time You Two Head Back To Your Teams Wouldn't You Say". Shawn Said.

So With That Jake & Timmy Made Their Back To Their Respective Teams & As They Do So The Giant Bullseye Began To Levitate Back Into The Sky To Who Knows Where While Shawn Makes His Way To Center Stage Once More.

"I Have To Say That Bullseye Round Was An Exciting Way To Start This Show, Now We Take A Look At The Team's Bank Totals". Shawn Said. "Team Disney Junior Has $16000 & Team Nickelodeon Has $15000, Those Are Some Pretty Good Totals But As You Know The Only Way You Can Play For That Kind Of Money Is To Win The Game, But the Question Is Which Team Is Gonna Be The Winning Team, Will Answer That Question As We Get Set For The Rivalry Right After This Break Don't Go Anywhere".

With That The Theme Song Starts Up As Shawn Goes Ahead & Decides To Talk With Both Teams As We Head Into Our Commercial Break.

* * *

Well Folks It's Tooken Quite A While But I've Done It, I've Finished The 1st Part Of Cartoon Rivalry & With The Bullseye Round Done Which Team is Going To Play Their Respective Bank Total In Fast Money, You'll Just Have To Find Out In The Second Part Of This Episode As We Start The Game. But Until That Time Comes Around Read & Review.


End file.
